Upcoming Nostalgia Critic Episodes (Fan Predictions)
Keep in mind that these predictions are not final and may be wrong. You can still add your episode ideas if you like however. January 2nd, 2018 * Mars Attacks! ** The Critic will review Mars Attacks! (1996). January 9th, 2018 * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider ** The Critic will review Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001). January 16th, 2018 * Yin Yang Yo! ** As a dying request from many fans, the Critic will review Yin Yang Yo! (2006). He considers this to be one of the worst shows he's ever reviewed, as well as the worst animated show he's seen in his life. January 23rd, 2018 * Speed Racer ** The Critic will review Speed Racer (2008). January 30th, 2018 * Fred: The Movie ** The Critic will review Fred: The Movie (2010). February 6th, 2018 * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World ** The Critic will review Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011). February 13th, 2018 * The Emoji Movie ** The Critic will review The Emoji Movie (2017). February 20th, 2018 * Elektra ** The Critic will review Elektra (2005). February 28th, 2018 * Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever ** The Critic will review Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002). March 6th, 2018 * Maleficent ** The Critic will begin Disney Remake Month with Maleficent (2014). March 13th, 2018 * The Jungle Book ** The Critic will continue Disney Remake Month with The Jungle Book (2016). March 20th, 2018 * Pete's Dragon ** The Critic will continue Disney Remake Month with Pete's Dragon. (2016). March 27th, 2018 * Beauty and the Beast ** The Critic will conclude Disney Remake Month with Beauty and the Beast (2017). April 3rd, 2018 * TBA ** TBA October 2nd, 2018 * Pet Semetary 2 ** The Critic will begin Nostalgia-Ween by reviewing Pet Semetary Two. (1992) October 9th, 2018 * Leprechaun 2 ** The Critic will continue Nostalgia-Ween by reviewing Leprechaun 2 (1994). October 16th, 2018 * Old vs New: Dawn of the Dead ** The Critic will continue Nostalgia-Ween by comparing Dawn of the Dead (1978) and Dawn of the Dead (2004), to see which is the more superior film. October 23rd, 2018 * House of Wax ** The Critic will continue Nostalgia-Ween by reviewing House of Wax (2005). October 30th, 2018 * Scary Movie ** The Critic will conclude Nostalgia-Ween by reviewing Scary Movie (2000). November 6th, 2018 * Now Please!?! ** The Critic will do his ninth annual commercial special. December 4th, 2018 * Casper's Haunted Christmas ** The Critic will begin his annual Christmas month of reviews starting with Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000). December 11th, 2018 * Deck the Halls ** The Critic will review Deck the Halls (2006). December 18th, 2018 * Saving Christmas ** The Critic will review Saving Christmas (2014). December 25th, 2018 * Santa With Muscles ** On Christmas Day, the Critic wraps up his month of Christmas reviews with Santa With Muscles (1996). Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests Category:Ideas Category:Come to this page NOW!!!!!!